


Keep Spinning

by annyeonghaseye



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, M/M, Smut, filipino references, sex reference, side cheolsoo, spin classes
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeonghaseye/pseuds/annyeonghaseye
Summary: Jeonghan was coaxed by his best friends Joshua and Seungcheol to take up indoor cycling classes. He ends up enrolling in a class with the studio’s most “chaotic” instructor. Is it love at first sight? Or is it something else?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan





	Keep Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this as a social media AU involving this ship, but I abandoned it. Reworking it as a chaptered fic instead.

“Jeonghan batugan!” Seungcheol exclaimed as Jeonghan hugged his pillow and refused to get out of his bed. It’s already 10:30 AM, and the latter never really understood the hype that comes with waking up early. Ignoring Seungcheol’s teasing, Jeonghan closed his eyes and attempted to sleep again, until Seungcheol pulled his leg so that he could get up. 

“Putangina mo Seungcheol. Ang sarap-sarap ng tulog ko eh,” Jeonghan deadpanned, attempting to cover himself again with his blanket to go back to sleep. “Tulog uli ako.” 

As Jeonghan clutched his blanket by the bed, Joshua walked in on his bedroom and pulled it away from him.   
  


“Han, wake up na. It’s almost lunch time,” Joshua instructed, looking at Jeonghan from head to toe. Not long after, Seungcheol walked in on them and started laughing at the sight. Jeonghan looked disheveled, wearing an old gray sweatshirt and a pair of yellow Rilakkuma-printed pajamas that his cousin Seungkwan gave as a Christmas present. Annoyed, Jeonghan let out the dirty finger at both of them before speaking once again. “Anong ulam, mga kupal?,” he asked, before getting up to eat. 

“Bacon and eggs tsaka sinangag,” Seungcheol replied. 

Five minutes later, Jeonghan started to eat the brunch that Joshua cooked for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Joshua opted out of the breakfast that he made, since he took on a two-week healthy eating challenge with his office bestie Junhui. Siyempre, bilang gaya-gaya na jowa ni Joshua si Seungcheol, nakisali din siya sa healthy eating challenge, leaving Jeonghan to eat everything. In between bites, Seungcheol and Joshua approached him to apologize. 

“Han, sorry na,” Seungcheol said, looking at Jeonghan with puppy eyes and his signature pout. 

“We’re just looking out for you, Han! Nagsiskip ka ng breakfast, you barely exercise---” Joshua retorted, before being interrupted by Jeonghan.

“Josh, tatay ba kita?” Jeonghan remarked sarcastically, while sporting a smile on his face. Seungcheol was about to interject Joshua when Jeonghan made another comment. “Cheol, tumahimik ka. Pabebe ka.” As a response to Jeonghan’s hirits, Seungcheol just pouted once more and Joshua just rolled his eyes. 

“Ah basta, Jeonghan, take care of yourself ha,” Joshua instructed Jeonghan, before he and Seungcheol made their way to spin class. 

“Sige sige,” Jeonghan replied, before heading off to his room once again to binge-watch _Selling Sunset._ Gusto lang naman ni Jeonghan maging chill about his weekend, pero etong sina Seungcheol at Joshua, gustong-gusto na yayain siya sa mga fitness dates nila. Every time na yinayaya siya, he would just usually stay at home, opting not to become a third wheel for them. 

Jeonghan was never really the batugan that Seungcheol and Joshua have encountered in the past two months. In fact, he was the complete opposite: he would stay out until 9 pm because he would practice futsal with his officemates Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny twice a week, he goes to work using a commuter bike, and bikes from Makati to Rizal on the weekends. Then he got hospitalized for 3 days due to overfatigue and anemia, which changed things for him. Even though he had an active lifestyle, he doesn’t sleep that much or drink enough water. Puro kape na lang siya. As a result of that hospitalization, his doctor ordered him to sleep more, eat more vegetables, and drink more water, much to his best friends’ delight. In fact, binilhan pa ni Joshua si Jeonghan ng isang malaking purple na Kleen Kanteen bottle so he can get motivated to drink water. Regarding his sleep problems, he decided naman to trust his own body, which made him discover and accept that he’s quite the long and heavy sleeper, lalo na pag weekends. Despite having longer sleeping hours, Jeonghan still has a tendency to sleep late. Seungcheol and Joshua have been supportive of Jeonghan’s new lifestyle, but it’s obvious that they’re still struggling to live with it. 

Three hours later, Seungcheol and Joshua arrived at their shared apartment in Makati. They had just finished one of their Sunday dates, which consisted of them going to separate fitness classes, then reuniting to have lunch somewhere. As they walked inside the apartment, they spotted Jeonghan working out via a Yoga with Adriene video in the living room. 

“AY NAG-EEXERCISE NAMAN PALA YUNG GAGO OH---” Seungcheol shouted, while Jeonghan was in the middle of his workout. Jeonghan wanted to give Seungcheol the dirty finger once more, pero no. He was in the zone. Kailangan sound mind and sound body. _Let Joshua handle Cheol. Siya yung jowa._

“Shh, babe. Jeonghan’s doing yoga and he doesn’t want us disrupting his flow,” Joshua whispered to Seungcheol while walking to their bedroom. After the two changed their clothes, they spotted Jeonghan watching TV in the living room once again, seated beside Kkuma, Seungcheol’s pet dog. Jeonghan was feeling a lot lighter after working out, and did not hesitate to smile at his two friends. 

“Cheol, gusto kong magalit uli sa’yo kasi nang-aasar ka na naman, pero good mood na ako. Nakapag-yoga na ako. Everything feels better now,” Jeonghan declared, as if he’s defending himself from Seungcheol’s annoying hirits. 

“Han, we’re very sorry for pissing you off for the past few weeks, and calling you batugan. We’ve been insensitive about your condition and the changes you’ve been making in your life. We should’ve been more supportive,” Joshua replied. 

“Alam niyo, apology accepted. Kahit nakakaasar kayo minsan, hindi ko kayo matiis,” Jeonghan retorted. 

“Anyway, Han, since you’re back on the fitness train, do you wanna take up indoor cycling with me at Electric Studio? Sobrang worth it, plus I know you’re gonna like it since it involves bikes.”

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up the minute Joshua mentioned the words _cycling_ and _bikes._ He missed going on long rides, so going to these classes would compensate for them. 

“Count me in, Josh,” Jeonghan insisted. Joshua opened up his laptop and immediately gifted a first-timers package for Jeonghan at Electric Studio that he could use for the next two weeks. He also set up Jeonghan’s online account, so that he can easily book his classes in case he enjoys this new workout. Not long after, Jeonghan browsed through his Electric Studio account on his laptop and went closer to Joshua and asked him for instructor recommendations. Joshua did not hesitate to accompany Jeonghan for his first class, since these kinds of fitness classes can be intimidating and alienating at first. 

“Take niyo yung class ni Hoshi! Wild yun,” Seungcheol insisted. 

“Geh, Seungcheol. Challenge accepted.” Jeonghan replied. 


End file.
